


HELL IS EMPTY (All the Devils are Here)

by HeiryzMylisza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiryzMylisza/pseuds/HeiryzMylisza
Summary: Baekhyun shows up at the party dressed up as Harley Quinn not expecting her ex to show up as the Joker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Harley is far from being the Joker's kryptonite, but he is sadly hers. Trapped in a very dangerous one-sided relationship, she has shown her loyalty to him no matter what her puddin’ does to her.
> 
> Even when she says she has moved on, even when she seems completely aware of how the Joker has treated her, when she crosses paths with "Mista J" she can't help by come crawling back to him. 
> 
> The Joker drives Harley crazy, he destroys any semblance of sanity that she has when she is without him. Just like how superman loses everything in the presence of kryptonite, Harley loses it all around the Joker.”

Why there is a costume party early August, Baekhyun would never understand. Who even organizes a party on a Thursday night knowing there would be classes the following day? But birthday girl Tiffany wanted a themed party for her late birthday celebration and everyone just kinda went along with it. What with the obvious fact that the Queen of the campus always, always gets what she wants in the end just because people are weak to her eye smiles.

He never really wanted to be part of it, the party he means. Tiffany is a great sunbae, but he's still stuck in a rut and parties don't seem that at all appealing to the sulky sophomore. He had a rough week, no, scratch that. He had some rough 3 consecutive months, which Jongdae would vehemently disagree with, saying it should be considered as rough year or so with him staying too long with now ex-boyfriend Park Chanyeol. He was in love. So what. Still kinda is. Maybe, still a lot. It's just been 3 months since his boyfriend finally broke things up with him anyway. That's still a short time in his books considering they were together for more than a year. He could still be stupidly in love with the douchebag and he still has rights to cry into his pillows at night wondering where things went wrong.

But Jongdae thought otherwise. He's had about enough of his best friend moping around his dorm room and walking around the campus like a lifeless zombie. No, he needed the old Baekhyun back. The Baekhyun he knew and cherished Pre-Park Chanyeol era. He even went so far as to asking the Queen herself to maybe persuade the sophomore to join the party or she'll be greatly disappointed.

And who is Baekhyun to be the first ever student to disobey the royal's wishes if she even used some aegyo on him, a gift, considered by her very many admirers. He even blushed cutely when the senior jumped for joy and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Stay cute Baekhyunnie!" she cheers for him as she walks away with her friends, leaving an extremely flustered sophomore fearing for his life at the amount of glares he got from passing males.

 

 

So Wednesday night, he finds himself in front of a special costume store that is open all year round with his best friend dragging him looking like it was suddenly Christmas.

 

"What are we even looking for Jongdae?" Baekhyun asks as he unenthusiastically flips through the racks of costumes upon costumes. The store is interesting with huge statues of superheroes ranging from Superman to Ironman and a random Son Goku and One Punch Man. The walls are decorated with framed photos of cosplayers looking like the actual characters brought to real life, photoshopped professionally with the special effects of winds and lightning bolts and whatnot.

"Just shut up Baek okay?" Jongdae snaps at him while he moves clothes upon clothes to the other side of the rack, looking for one specific costume he already has in mind for his best friend.

"Jongdae? Are you even looking at the right rack? You're in the women's section if you must know," Baekhyun says and resolves to just sit back quietly and let Jongdae loose on his crazy. He has learned through the years that Jongdae does not like being interrupted when he's having his "Einstein" moments, which he also learned could lead to really genius results (winning the blue ribbon on their science project) or disastrous ones (Baekhyun had to get 7 stitches on his foot. Don't ask).

Jongdae does not even bother on answering him and moves instead to the next rack when he does not find the costume he is looking for. 

Does it bother him? Jongdae looking for a female costume for him? No, not really. He's been playing female characters in theater for years anyway. His naturally slim physique making him the perfect candidate for female roles when the actual females just won't cut it. It was weird at first, but he grew to love the long dresses or hot wigs on top of his head. It became a part of him.

"Baekhyun you still have that blonde wig right?" Jongdae suddenly shouts from somewhere at the back of the shop, out of sight except for the top of his head so Baekhyun has no idea what the other seems to be looking at.

"I have quite a few wigs Jongdae. You have to be more specific than that!" he answers while trying to catch a glimpse of what the other has for him. "Do you mean the dark blonde or Barbie blonde? Do you want a pixie cut, or the medium length one? Maybe the one that's the Rapunzel long? I also have an extra I can cut to desired length!" he tries to annoy the male, knowing just the right buttons to push with his childhood best friend.

"God damn it Byun. I just want to know if you have a blonde wig!" 

Baekhyun chuckles at the whiny answer from his friend, loving the way he knows his forehead would crease in the middle.

"Alright, alright! I have a spare one I can play around with," he says with a sigh, already thinking of how the hell he can manage on styling a wig given that the party is tomorrow night with no idea on who he will be coming as.

But as if Jongdae knew his concern, he suddenly appears from behind one of the racks holding a set of clothes, white, blue and red with matching set of boots.

Jongdae waggles his eyebrows at his best friend as he showcases his choice of costume for him tomorrow night.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

 

 

On party night, Baekhyun finds himself rolling on some fishnet stockings over fake tattooed thighs, donning on a pink and blue blonde wig and hoisting a toy gun to his holster.

"Damn Byun!" Jongdae greets him when he opens up his dorm room door to the incessant knocking.

"I mean, I know you make a pretty girl, but you really do make a fine ass lady!" he compliments the other again, even forcing the other to spin around for him by holding on to his shoulders. "Your ass fills out those panties quite well," he says and laughs when his best friend angrily punches his shoulder.

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" Baekhyun chastises the other, flushing beautifully because he thinks he's showing too much butt cheeks with his outfit. He'd contemplated all afternoon long how he can adjust the garment to cover more skin. Unfortunately, nothing he thought of made a decent look so he's stuck with the teeny tiny garment, showing off what his mama gave him.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about doll," Jongdae reassures his best friend and gives him a playful shove on the shoulder, not really taking into account that his best friend is wearing sky high boots that he almost topples over.

Baekhyun glares at his best friend when he regains his balance and looks at his reflection once again. He admits, he does not look half bad with the tiny shirt that exposes his midriff and equally tiny shorts (panties?). His years of lathering on lotion paid off by making his skin looking supple and baby smooth. He also made sure to use the body butter that has tiny glitters on it that makes him look like he's glowing. What's the best part of the costume though just might be his thighs and ass. 

"Boys will drool over you Baek," Jongdae smiles at his best friend who still looks kind of worried with his look. "Then you can just forget all about that douchebag, yeah?" he says and wraps his arms around the blonde bombshell.

Jongdae's hugs have always been the best when it comes to comforting him. Too bad, the guy is stick straight and has been dating the same girl for years now. 

"Thanks Dae, but I'd rather not think about him tonight." Baekhyun offers a cheerful smile to his date for the night, finally admitting to himself that maybe it was time to move on. There's no use in crying over something that turned out to be real only from one side.

"That's my girl." Jongdae chuckles and pinches Baekhyun's cheeks just to annoy him. He laughs when the blonde cries out in pain and rubs at the reddened skin. 

There is irritation in the boy's eyes for his painful cheeks, but there is gratitude too. Byun Baekhyun is lucky to have a Kim Jongdae in his life.

 

 

 

"I still don't get why you can't match outfits with me though?" Baekhyun asks later when they've arrived at the house party. The streets are littered with cars and college students halfway to oblivion and it was only 9pm. Already, boys are giving the blonde bombshell cat calls without even knowing a guy is underneath the wig.

"I don't do costumes Baek. This is the easiest thing to do," Jongdae answers him as he adjusts the glasses perched on top of his nose and the blue jacket he has on. 

"Low cost cosplay Baek. Besides, I want all of the attention to be on you," his best friend continues to say as he gives a warm smile when they enter the premises of the huge house.

Baekhyun is almost immediately assaulted once he stepped foot inside the house.

"Oh my freaking god Byun Baekhyun!!!" Tiffany almost screams in front of the sophomore's face, catching the attention of those nearby. She is dressed in a black and white dress complete with a hoodie, looking like a sexy Red Riding Hood.

"I told you to stay cute and you stayed true to word!" she exclaims happily while clapping in delight at the blonde in front of her. "Turn around for me?" she requests.

Baekhyun awkwardly spins around, showcasing his whole costume from all angles, cheeks burning when he felt eyes on his behind.

"So freaking cute! I could almost eat you!!!" she squeals and makes weird hand gestures to his face. For once in his life, Byun Baekhyun actually feared for his wellbeing.

"Tiffany, you have to stop doing that. You're scaring him," Yuri tries to intervene and prevent her friend from smothering her guest. "I'm sorry Baekhyun, she's a really bad drunk," the gorgeous senior tries to explain to the frightened blondie. 

"It's fine sunbae," Baekhyun says with a worried glance at his senior who now seems to be interested with his fake chest, snuggling up to it to test its softness. "I should help you bring her back to her room?" the sophomore offers when the clingy girl refuses to let go of him.

"It's fine, Khunnie can do it. You enjoy the party, okay?" she says as she finally coaxes the drunk birthday girl off of him with promises of pink candies and gummy worms. 

In the middle of the weird exchange though, Baekhyun manages to lose Jongdae to the rowdy crowd. He sighs in disappointment.

Harley's gonna go solo then.

 

 

It isn't until he's mildly buzzed from the liquor does he notice a familiar laugh. It's the kind of laugh he wanted to hear everyday but was not given the privilege to, as the owner seems to only know how to frown around him.

And like a moth to a flame, the sound immediately draws him closer.

And then, he burns.

In front of him is Park Chanyeol dressed up in a folded jacket over his arms, showcasing fake tattoos and sporting neon green hair that's even impossibly messier than his usual mop of brunet hair.

The male turns around in time to catch the smaller guy's gaze on him, just as Baekhyun's breath hitches in realization of who exactly Chanyeol is for tonight.

 

Puddin'

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Byun, nice to see you again," Chanyeol greets him oh-so-casually like the bastard didn't even break, or more like crushed and turned his heart into dust a few months ago.

"Hi Chanyeol." Baekhyun answers meekly, hating himself for feeling weak already under the intense gaze that the taller is giving him, the high-heeled boots not even shortening the vertical gap between them. He feels utterly exposed and the short shorts aren't helping his case either. So he backs up like a frightened animal anticipating the attack of its predator and lets out a squeak of surprise when his back hits a wall.

"Why are you distancing yourself away from me Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol asks him with a predatory grin, taking full advantage of the wall and trapping the shorter male with an arm blocking him from one side, the other hand playing with the rosy pink tendrils of his fake hair.

"You look pretty in red and blue Baekhyunnie~" the other croons, face so close to his own, the velvety rich voice sending shivers down the elder's spine. He hates it. He absolutely detests it when Chanyeol uses his deep voice against him like what he is doing now. So he closes his eyes and faces away when he feels the other coming closer.

He is absolutely weak. Pathetic.

"What are you so afraid of Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol's breath fans against his cheeks, making them even warmer. "Are you afraid of me my sweet, sweet bunny?" the taller once again asks, his lips now directly against the other's right ear, plush lips softly touching his sensitive skin, making the blonde clench his fist in order to hold himself back.

"I'm not the big bad wolf you know?" the younger teases, his left hand abandoning the blonde hair in favor of letting a finger run up and down the elder's stocking clad thighs. "I'm not going to eat you."

No, he is not the big bad wolf, Baekhyun thinks. He is much, much worse, more dangerous. He is his worst nightmare and sweetest dreams. He is the Joker to his Harley.

The same guy that makes him crazily happy but hurts him so badly at the same time.

He is the only man he would willingly run to the ends of the world to, to do his bidding, but would not even bat his eyelashes if he gets hurt along the way.

Chanyeol is his only preferred drug that's addicting and slowly eating up his sanity.

But like Harley, he is a fool in love and followed his heart blindly.

Hurt does not belong in his vocabulary if it meant to spend his days with him.

The younger shouldn't even affect Baekhyun anymore. Not with the way he was just tossed aside when a hot new girl arrived at the campus, stealing all the boys' hearts and exciting Chanyeol's dick. 

But he does. He still so badly does. So Baekhyun squeezes his eyes close, tighter, wishing everything to just end quickly so he can run away and lock up in his dorm room forever.

"Come on sweet cheeks, smile for me," Chanyeol commands, a lone finger caressing his soft cheeks, and all the walls, no matter how shaky, that Baekhyun tried so hard to build up around him crumbles. 

He looks up at the man he wanted for so long, still wants actually and he can still see that there is no love in those eyes. It's still as cold and hard as ever, with only lust as the emotion swimming in those chocolate orbs. He's still just the same old bastard that uses Baekhyun for his body.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun all but moans when a wandering hand finally rests on his buttocks and gives it a hearty squeeze.

But Baekhyun is also still the same stupid boy who is so utterly in love with the guy who cannot see him more than just a humping post. 

So really, what's the difference in making the same mistake over again?

 

 

 

It isn't really surprising anymore when Baekhyun finds himself inside a very familiar room with his shoes and half of his clothes gone, cropped shirt removed as soon as they enter the premises and stuffed bra promptly shrugged off. He also makes quick work of removing the taller's jacket off to get the feel of more skin under his eager fingertips.

The blonde wig is taken off the moment they entered the dorm room, lessening the suffocating heat already starting to consume his body, the brunet shaking his head to loosen his mane. A large hand soon grabbing for his dark locks to yank his head back and expose more of his unmarked neck.

Their kisses are hard, bruising and punishing as always, just like how Baekhyun remembers them. There's no emotion behind them, just pure lust and want taking over their bodies. Baekhyun barely even has enough time to breathe before a tongue is shoved down his throat. He lets it do what it wants, moaning at the dominance of the action, missing the way the taller would violate his mouth.

Nothing was ever really gentle between the two males especially when it came to their bedroom activities. There would always be damages left behind whenever they get frisky, broken chairs and tables or shattered pieces of plates and glasses. Like tonight, Baekhyun's body is deliciously pinned against the wall as the younger roughly grinds their crotches together. In a wave of intense pleasure, he knocks off a framed photo when his hands scrambled to find something to hold unto. The sound of broken glass momentarily distracting the taller on his ministrations, but does nothing about yet another broken fixture in his house. Instead, he hoists the smaller's legs around his hips and carries him towards his bedroom.

Baekhyun bounces on the familiar bed when the younger ungraciously drops him and deposits him on top of the soft mattress. The room is quiet with their panting, the only sound that could be heard. The older boy hated to admit it, but he missed the bed, including Chanyeol's manly and aphrodisiacal scent evident on the sheets. He even missed the way the younger would look at him with intense lust in his eyes like he is a meal just waiting to be devoured.

"Such a pretty sight," Chanyeol says as he unbuckles his belt and shoves down all lower garments in one go to reveal his glorious cock standing hard and proud. He stops in front of the bed, spitting on his right hand before he starts tugging at his length, leaving the brunet breathless at the erotic sight in front of him.

"What are you waiting around for doll?" Chanyeol asks with a tilt of his head. "Wrap your pretty pink lips around my cock," the taller demands, as he pulls the dazed blonde by a leg closer to where he is standing at the foot of the bed.

Baekhyun yelps in surprise but eagerly sits up as soon as he is close enough to the other male. The green haired male does not stop his pumping on his huge length, leaving no choice for the elder but to stick out a teasing tongue to lick the head. 

Chanyeol immediately groans in response and teases himself further by shallowly thrusting his dick inside his ex's mouth enough to only cover the head, the rest of the length still being tugged at by his own rough hands. Baekhyun looks up at his ex and accepts the arrangement although wanting nothing more than to bring the whole length in his mouth and to choke around the huge member.

"Such a cockslut. You love that don't you Baekhyunnie? The taste of my dick in your mouth," Chanyeol grunts, finally stopping on pumping his shaft and instead grabs the brunet by his hair roughly who opens his lips more because of the pain on his scalp. The younger then uses the opportunity to shove more length inside the awaiting mouth, releasing a long groan of pleasure at the warm feeling around his sex.

Tears of pain started pooling at the corners of Baekhyun's eyes, but it is nothing for him, already used to the rough treatment everytime he and Chanyeol had sex. Ironically, the pain turns him on even more, feeling his own length twitching in delight at the taste of Chanyeol in his mouth.

And Chanyeol knows exactly that.

"You love gagging on that dick don't you Baekhyunnie?" the younger asks, then slowly pushes the rest of his length down the elder's throat, not stopping until the tip of Baekhyun's nose touches his pubes. The tight warmth around the whole of his length sending delirious amounts of pleasure throughout his body. The moans coming from the shorter male making him crazy and almost sending him over the edge.

"Your mouth still takes me in so well Baekkie. Such a good boy for his puddin," Chanyeol compliments his ex, even going so far to leaving gentle strokes on his hair, giving the disillusioned male a wrongly placed swell of pride in his heart.

"Let me see if your ass can do the same," the younger says before pulling out completely and shoving the brunet down on the bed once again.

Chanyeol all but rips off the short shorts on the small male in front of him, revealing black panties underneath. Like this, wearing just the stockings and black underwear, chocolate colored locks messed up sexily, the smaller male looks like the most beautiful virgin sacrifice only the gods would deserve. But tonight, this ethereal milky skinned being is his to taint and consume for his own satisfaction, to the point that even the gods would be jealous. With that thought in his head, he climbs on the bed like a true predator ready to feast on his prey, taking off the rest of his upper garments showing off his perfect columns of abs.

"I still don't understand how you can be hotter than most of the girl population at our school Baek," the younger says almost in reverence while he mouths along the milky white thighs still wearing the fishnet stockings making the other keen in pleasure. The contrast between the black stockings and the temporary tattoos all over his legs proving to be too hot for the younger male to handle.

"So soft," the younger compliments while a wandering hand settles on the black undergarment his ex is still wearing, the special panties already doing a poor job at hiding the hard on expertly hidden by the elder earlier that evening. Chanyeol decides to tease by rubbing the length with only a thumb while his lips never stop their nipping at the milky thighs.

Baekhyun is left helpless at the sinful pleasure that the younger is giving him, only moaning wantonly to express how much he needs more.

Chanyeol seemed to get the underlying desperation from the brunet's moans so he stops his teasing in favor of removing the panties completely, the other's cock springing up free, hard and ready.

"Chanyeol please…" Baekhyun begs when all he gets are few feathery touches to his hard length from the younger.

"Be patient baby," Chanyeol darkly chuckles as he crawls up further on the bed to come face to face with the brunet. 

Baekhyun is beyond aroused now, cheeks flushed pretty and panting, craving for more of those searing touches, to be wrecked beyond repair, to get lost in passionate kisses and to just forget that this man is not his anymore. "Please Chanyeol. Just please," he desperately pleads, his throat closing up on him, because feelings are about to surface and it's what the younger despises the most so he does his best to hide them. "I need you please."

The younger man doesn't answer him but kisses him on the lips instead, full lips coaxing his thinner ones to open up and let his tongue in. Baekhyun lets himself go and just lets himself feel. To feel the warm touches on his thighs, the contrast between the texture of the stockings and the wandering hand arousing him even more. To get lost in the pleasure Chanyeol's capable tongue is doing in his mouth. To just drown in the presence of Chanyeol around him once again.

He almost screams when he feels a digit enter his hole without any warning.

"Fuck baby," Chanyeol gasps out when his middle finger can't even properly enter the smaller's entrance because of how tight he is, the small hole almost rejecting his advances. "So tight Baek. Did you not let anyone else touch you all this time huh?" Chanyeol asks as he leans back to watch his finger enter his ex slowly but surely, loving the way the other would let out whimpers of pain at the intrusion but would push his ass towards him to take more of the finger in. "Have you been a good boy and waited for me?" he asks and rewards the older boy with kisses on his flat stomach, tongue laving random patterns on the smooth skin.

"Chanyeol please," Baekhyun's voice sounds so raspy now, his right hand grasping at his own hair as his sanity just flew right out of the window at the feeling of his asshole being breached.

"What am I supposed to do with you Baekkie? You already sound so wrecked baby. Maybe I should just leave you like this until you beg for more?" the younger says and stops his kisses, pulls his hand slightly away from Baekhyun's heated core.

"Stop! No!" Baekhyun panics when the digit moves away from his hole and makes a mad grab for the younger's wrist to keep his hand where he wants, actually needs it to be. "I'm begging," Baekhyun says with almost tears on his eyes, panting hard and looks desperately at the cause of this wild fire inside his small body. "I need you Chanyeol, please," he says softly and leans up to kiss the other on his plump lips once again, trying to convey just how much he needs this to happen.

"So desperate for a good pounding are you darling?" Chanyeol smirks when Baekhyun finally lets go of his lips. "On all fours now. Don't make me wait," he orders the male who scrambles away from his touch to obey his wishes.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun is easily the prettiest male he ever had the privilege to fuck. With the male splayed out on his bed like this once again, he recalls what made him stay in the "relationship" once again. The younger is territorial with the things he possessed. Baekhyun was at the time, this gem he found that nobody else wanted. He was a nobody until Chanyeol found him and took interest in him. Then suddenly, his little gem bloomed and more people found him interesting so he got angry and wanted him for himself. His plan of dumping the guy after a few weeks of his fill of sex was washed away down the drain when people just couldn't get the idea that the small male was his until he throws him away. Their advances on the small male while he was "dating" him made his blood boil, making him more animalistic during their quick fucks. Baekhyun didn't seem to mind though, reassuring him time and time again that he was only his. Chanyeol's, nobody else's.

A small whine disrupts Chanyeol with his musings and his gaze falls on the small male already fingering his own hole, sending all blood rushing down south on the younger's body. The small gasps and whines coming from the elder is adorably fuckable that Chanyeol lets him do the rest of the prepping himself. He grabs some lube from his drawer before moving to kneel directly behind the small male who is still busy working two fingers in.

"You're doing so well Baekkie," he says and leaves a kiss on the other's exposed shoulder, his right hand massaging the other's ass cheeks, marveling at the smoothness underneath his touch. "Stretch yourself out for me pretty," he says and reaches out to grab his own cock to rut against the other, making the elder stop his fingers inside his hole to give out a long wanton groan.

"I can't anymore Yeollie, I need you," he says desperately and pulls out his fingers from his hole to push back instead on the hard arousal so close to his ass crack.

"Awww baby, you know you need more than just two of those pretty little fingers to prep yourself for my cock," Chanyeol purrs against the other's left ear, then pulls at his chin slightly to make him face towards him, only to bring those digits inside his ex-lover’s hole previously inside his waiting mouth.

And just like that, Baekhyun comes so hard and so fast without being touched for the first time in his life.

He is still panting when he feels Chanyeol pulling him up to sit on his lap, back against his broad chest and laughing against his shoulder.

"Fuck that was so hot. My baby came without being touched. I didn't know you could be this horny for me sweet cheeks," he teases with soft touches on his arms, leaving the oversensitive boy reeling in response. He's so embarrassed by what happened, more over the fact that he could already feel himself slowly hardening at the soft touches on his body by the younger male. "Why are you so dirty Baekhyunnie? Why do you crave for my touches this much?" he asks the elder with a bite on his ears and a grab at his softened cock, making the other whine at the warm touch on his sensitive length. It hasn't been a full hot minute since he came and Chanyeol is already making him hard with his firm tugs on his length.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams when finally the younger enters him hard, burying himself to the hilt, his vision almost becoming white with the intense pleasure of being filled once again.

"Fuck Baekkie, your ass still takes me in so perfectly well," Chanyeol praises him, a large palm languidly stroking his sides in an effort to get the older male to relax under his hold. It's that or the brunet could seriously cut off his dick with how tight he is, the younger not able to thrust in like he desperately wants to.

"Sshhh Baekkie, relax," he whispers as he tries to thrust inside the brunet slowly, the elder clutching desperately on the hand around his waist to bear the pain of being penetrated. He pants and forces himself to relax to feel more of the pleasure than the pain. "That's right baby, move against me, let me fill you up," Chanyeol groans right against his ear, the warm breath making things even more erotic than it already is.

Baekhyun is reduced to a mess of moans as Chanyeol rolls his hips up to fill him, mind going haywire as his hole accepts the wonderful treatment. It is the most satisfying feeling of having Chanyeol inside him praising him of doing so good, how his hole is clenching so tightly against his length. Baekhyun can only moan so much that he just forgets everything but him and this sinfully good union of their bodies.

"Ride me," Chanyeol croons against his ear and moves his lips towards the delicate jaw to leave more kisses. Baekhyun barely hears the request but moves his body to accommodate Chanyeol's legs in between for a more comfortable squat on top of his delicious dick. "Let me see how good you are Baek," he says with a slap on those round cheeks that has the other panting at the sharp pain and pleasure mixed in.

"More," Baekhyun says blindly as he braces two of his hands on Chanyeol's knees and lifts his hips enough only to push down on the hard length again. Chanyeol only smiles in satisfaction before bringing down another hard slap on the white cheeks beginning to blush like a pretty rose.

Baekhyun cries out with the hit but continues to work hard on swiveling his hips to take more of Chanyeol in. It didn't take long before his hole is stretched out enough to accommodate faster thrusts and it is evident with how the succession of his body rolls are getting shorter in between. The approving grunts coming from the taller spurring him on taking him in faster.

It is absolute bliss. The feeling of Chanyeol's cock so deep in him that he makes it feel like he could reach for the stars. He bounces harder and faster, profanities spilling out of his mouth as he tries to make the younger feel as good as he currently is feeling.

"Fuck yeah Baek. Ride my cock like that," Chanyeol says as he grabs those hips only for him to control how harder it goes down to meets his thrusts. The pleasure is becoming uncontrollable, what with the way the elder is bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. Like this, he also has the best view of seeing his large length disappearing repeatedly inside the brunet's pinky hole like it was made for the sole purpose of accepting his body like this, to bring him incomparable pleasure.

Baekhyun is a mess of moans and pleas of Chanyeol's name as he struggles to keep up his pace, staggering when the younger's cock hits his prostate dead on with one particular thrust. "Chanyeol!"

"That felt good huh Baek?" Chanyeol sneers and pulls out of the elder, confusing the hell out of him, because a little bit more of that and he could feel himself coming. But the elder didn't have to wait long for an answer because Chanyeol flips him over on his back on the bed and crawls on top of him, his dominant figure hovering on top of his smaller frame.

"Chanyeol please," he begs as he pushes up his legs above him and opens up his hole as a form of submission to his ex-lover, wanting nothing more than to feel him once again.

The growl that the taller releases is animalistic as he dives in for a searing kiss from the brunet, the submissive act short circuiting his brain. 

"Why the fuck do you do this to me?" Chanyeol pants against his lips, in between their passionate kisses, unable to hold himself back from asking. Byun Baekhyun is a thing of the past, a mere shadow in his lifetime, but the sight of the brunet beauty and he can't help himself but want, to need the smaller male against him. It's a fucking crazy feeling and it doesn't make sense to him anymore.

"I just need you Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun almost cries in desperation, not getting what he wants and mostly in avoidance of the lingering question. He pulls in the younger male for more kisses and leaves his left hand free to grab for the hardened cock he so badly needs to feel inside him once again. 

Chanyeol can only smirk in delight when he feels those pretty fingers around his length again, pumping him twice before directing it towards the awaiting hole. He decides to surprise the elder by giving a hard thrust in as soon as it was aligned perfectly and is rewarded by a scream of approval.

From then on, it is an intense battle of push and pull from both males. Chanyeol trying to give everything that he's got with every thrust inside the brunet. His hips working intensely to drive into the smaller like a machine meant to give them satisfaction guaranteed. The moans spilling from the elder's mouth giving him enough motivation to do better and to work harder, angling his hips to find that one true spot that can make the elder see stars more breath taking than the real life ones.

Baekhyun knew this wouldn't last anymore with the way Chanyeol expertly knows his body so well, manipulating it enough to give him what he wants in the shortest time possible. It's barely begun but the younger already hits his prostate dead on with one powerful thrust and it's a pleasure beyond beautiful he wants more.

"Chanyeol! Fuck! There!" he cries out, throwing back his head in euphoria and arching his body to accommodate more of the length being pounded into his core. It's a wonderful feeling of being stretched so good, his walls accommodating the hard length that is filling up his hole so well like it's meant to be there. He claws at the younger's back, whimpering at every well aimed thrust at his prostate, wanting nothing more but to climb up higher and higher then fall.

The younger does not disappoint in his performance and thrusts with an aim like a good sniper, hitting the elder's prostate dead on everytime as soon as he finds it, taking pride in the way the other is losing his grasp at reality with the way he is being fucked so good. He manages a dark chuckle before he stops his jackhammering to find a better angle, once again confusing the smaller male.

"Chanyeol? What?" he asks in confusion when the abuse on his hole stopped abruptly, only getting a kiss in response and the feeling of his legs being rested on top of the other's broad shoulders.

"Get ready for the sex of your life Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol only warns him as he braces himself on two hands each at the other side of the brunet's head before slamming back into him, making his toes curl at the sensation. The younger is ruthless with his pace, slamming down at the perfect angle to give him pleasure like no other. It's a steady rhythm of pounding inside Baekhyun. Chanyeol's body doing well in bending the other in half, naturally pushing more of the other's ass for him to thrust into, making brunet wail in delight.

They fuck with the harsh slapping of skin against skin, ragged breaths, and broken moans of Chanyeol's name as their background music. Every hard thrust from the younger are being rewarded by a gasp or pleas for more from the elder, immediately complied with by the taller male, fueled by his want to see Baekhyun become more of a sexy and erotic mess than he already is. He changes angle slightly by kneeling on one knee and pushing one leg from the beautiful brunet up higher to the heavens, the new angle allowing him to piston faster and harder, to drive them to that brink of insanity only to fall together.

"I'm so close Chanyeol-ah."

"Just wait for me a little bit more baby," Chanyeol pants, out of breath, and dives in for another searing kiss from the elder, the smaller male opening up his lips eagerly to accommodate the other's eager tongue. The pounding never falters even as the younger expertly dominates their heated kiss as well, drawing more desperate sounds from the elder, unable to say words due to the pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He is so close, he can almost feel it.

Chanyeol swallows all moans coming from his ex-lover, his tight grip on the milky thigh bruising from how hard he is working on chasing both of their orgasms. He drives into him, faster and harder, almost sending the other's head crashing through the headboard of his bed, the sturdy wood creaking from all the repeated thrusts done by the younger. It's a heady kind of feeling for Baekhyun as he feels his prostate being hit dead on with every push of the thick girth inside of him, propelling him forward in finding his own abyss, his core tightening slowly signaling his near release, licks of flame of pleasure are now full on burning white hot fire consuming his entire being. With one last push, Baekhyun comes with a choked cry of his lover's name on his lips, falls into his own pleasurable abyss, body shaking into spasms at the intensity.

Some of his cum lands on Chanyeol's chest, and on his handsome face, and it's dirty but so erotic to look at the same time, that Baekhyun pulls the younger in closer to lick the cum off his face. Chanyeol lets him, enjoying the kitten licks on his face as he fucks the elder through his orgasm, his own centimeters away from his reach with the way the other clamped down tightly on his dick.

"I'm so fucking close Baek," he rasps, his once steady pounding becoming erratic, but does not lose its intensity. He could feel the familiar tightening at the base of his cock, threatening to spill over and he knows just a little bit more of that pretty little ass and he'll tip over the edge too.

"Work that ass for me baby," he says as he lays closer to the elder, bringing their bodies closer than ever before, like wanting to melt as one, his head nestled safely on the other's crook of his neck. Baekhyun wraps both legs around the other's hips and pushes his hips up to meet every hard thrust he is receiving, making sure to keep his ass tight at every meeting. He keens when he feels a bite on his skin, the harsh suckling for sure leaving dark purple marks on his skin, but it's nothing as euphoric of a feeling than Chanyeol wrapping one calloused hand over his cock once again.

"Come for me baby, cum with me." Chanyeol asks him as he works his hand as ferociously as his thrusting, matching his beat, the elder trying so desperately to work his hips as good as he wants them to be. Chanyeol is so good, is too good with this, just a few flicks of his wrist and Baekhyun is feeling so close to the edge again, his asshole tightening to bring that extra push of pleasure for the taller boy.

It's with a whimper of Chanyeol's name on his lips and a slight tug of his teeth on the other's ear does the taller comes with an intensity that shook his very core, shooting ropes upon ropes of his cum inside the small male underneath him. Through the haze of his orgasm, Chanyeol does not forget to work on the brunet's length in hands, tightening his hold and swiping a thumb over the head, his hips fucking his cum back inside the smaller male. He wants, no, he needs to see the other cum for him again, and by the labored breaths, it wouldn't be too long for him again.

"Cum for me Baekhyunnie."

And Baekhyun falls and falls and falls, bright stars erupting behind his eyelids when he feels a bite on his rosy nips. And it is with a deep regret that he realizes that his short time with his ex has gone by and that no one else would ever be as capable into bringing him pleasure like the younger.

 

 

It's the morning after and the first thing that Baekhyun notices when he wakes up is the lack of warmth beside him. He should've expected this though, he chastises himself when he felt his heart drop at the fact he woke up alone once again. Nothing about him and Chanyeol ever screamed as something permanent even back when they were dating, what more when they just met at a party accidentally and hooked up? He's stupid to even think that Chanyeol would suddenly wake up next to him and realize he was wrong in letting the smaller man go. Not when he currently has the campus queen clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Who is he compared to a goddess like that? He is merely a stray that Chanyeol took interest in for a few months before he decided he has better things to take care of.

Before a tear could fall or anymore negative thoughts could plague his mind, he sits up from his ex-lover’s bed, wanting to wallow in his own misery from the comfort of his own bed. He would have to skip his classes for today, or maybe until next week until his heart and mind would be stable enough again to not break down and cry when he spots his ex with his new fling. Maybe he could blame Jongdae for everything, for leaving him behind at the party, for even forcing him to go to the party in the first place instead of locking himself up in his room for an LOL marathon. Then he could ask for a free tub of ice cream and a box of pizza as a compensation for him to munch on while he tries to fix his own broken heart once again.

He winces when he gets up from the bed, but it's when he takes his first step that a sharp shooting pain from his behind makes him lose his balance and falls back on the bed. Muttering curses under his breath about his activities the night before, it is only then that he notices a glass of water and pills on the bedside table. His heart skips a beat painfully as an apprehensive hand reaches for the medicine beside the table. It could only be a coincidence right? Chanyeol might've taken the same pain killers this morning and just left some on his table by mistake. But a yellow post it stuck on the table made him rethink his opinion about the younger.

Drink these. It'll help with the pain.  
-PCY

Clutching the note to his chest, hope blossoms in his chest like a wild flower showered with the spring rain. He couldn't help the small giggle that leaves his lips at the thought that the taller guy could actually care. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Chanyeol did care for him. Maybe all he needs to do is walk up to him and tell him how much he needs to be with him for them to be together, for him to pry off those claws of a bitch clutching on to his prince. With these thoughts in mind, he quickly drinks the medicines and dresses himself up to rush back to his own dorm room to refresh himself before he comes rescuing his own prince from the cruel dragon princess.

 

 

Wearing a comfortable loose cream sweater, Baekhyun confidently walks towards the campus. It took him awhile to get ready, missing his early morning classes, but he thinks it is worth it with the way some of the guys kept looking at him. He mussed up his hair, some ends sticking out cutely from his head, foregoing the glasses he uses everyday in favor of some clear contacts. With his eyes unobstructed for everyone to see, he decides to play with some of his makeup to enhance his eye shape. Sporting soft brown smoky eyes, he looked pretty cute before he dashed out of his dormitory room to look for Chanyeol.

To be honest, he does not have a concrete plan on how to win back his ex-lover from his current beau. Baekhyun can actually feel his heart do somersaults inside his ribcage from anticipation. He doesn't think he could do this, he doesn't have enough courage. He is only a mere sophomore who isn't really popular, with only Jongdae as someone who he can truly call a friend. But the note from this morning gave him enough strength to not falter in his steps, said note clutched firmly in his hold like some sort of gem that could actually give him a push. 

His instinct tells him to go look for the taller guy at the school's athletic building, distinctly remembering that his ex-lover preferred to spend his time there even if he does not have any practice for basketball. The varsity player took comfort in spending hours at the gym or just shooting some hoops in general. 

The court is quiet and empty when he peeks in though, no tall brunet in sight even by the bleachers. The gym is weirdly devoid of people as well, making the small male's shoulders slump in disappointment in not finding his ex-lover just yet.

He's about to give up on his search when he hears some faint voices coming from the showers, like they were in the middle of an argument. Concerned that it might be a case of bullying, he decides against his better judgment to take a look and try to put an end to it. He takes cautious steps on his way, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, because God knows how much of a wimp he is and he can't even stand up for himself much less for two people.

Alarmingly, the voices cleared enough to sound like a male and a female but the sound of harsh skin against skin contact made him nervous as he comes nearer to the showers. What if it wasn't a case of bullying but rape instead? What would he do? Is he actually strong enough to stop the whole thing? What are they going to report to the school authorities? He fidgets but he walks further on to find answers to his question.

However, it might just be the worst decision Baekhyun has ever made in his entire life. Not even falling for Park Chanyeol comes close. Even the episode of having sex last night with his ex-lover would take the crown.

He trusted. He misplaced his trust. 

Again.

There right in front of him is Park Chanyeol, looking still so unbelievably hot and all sweaty with his shirt still on, fucking his girlfriend like an animal against the lockers. 

Everything seemed to stop for him. All he could see is his ex-lover thrusting with so much force inside this girl that it made the steel lockers rattle on their places. He looks good, real good, with his brows furrowed in the middle in concentration and his sweat dropping from his face towards the girl's back.

Baekhyun stood frozen in time, dainty hand covering his thin lips to muffle the small gasp he couldn't help but let escape. He didn't think it is possible, but Chanyeol catches the tiny sound and looks up to find him there rooted to his spot.

There are a lot of things that Baekhyun expected to happen after his ex-lover catches his gaze. Maybe the girl would find something weird and also see him there or maybe they'd stop the act like some decent human beings. But then again, Chanyeol is a far cry from a decent human being when it came to acts of lust, so it should be predictable for him not to stop his vigorous pounding inside the moaning girl. Baekhyun chokes back on a sob that threatened to escape him when the taller just held his gaze as he continued to fuck the oblivious girl against the lockers. He even tightens his grip against those smooth curves as he looks straight into Baekhyun's eyes and moans when pleasure just hits him at the right spot.

Park Chanyeol is taunting him with the way he held her against his body, with the way he fucked her like her body only belonged to him. He fucked her like the way he did with him. An object of desire. Nothing more.

He never loved Baekhyun. He never really did.

Last night was only another episode of Baekhyun following his heart blindly for the taller sophomore.

Before any more tears completely blind his vision, the short brunet runs out of the shower rooms to find solitude in his dorm room. The sight of Chanyeol smugly grinning at him before he left burning at the back of his mind even as he tries to forget and focus instead on his steps.

He lost count with how many times he fell on his knees as he half-walked, half-ran towards his dorm room. The tears were blinding him, his chest constricting as wave after wave of excruciating pain surged through his body. He expected that heart ache isn't supposed to be this painful the second time around, but he was wrong.

Every drag of air into his lungs feels like knives scraping against his flesh.

Every drop of tear feels like molten lava flowing down his face.

Whatever solitude or comfort he sought for in his dorm room didn't come for him though. Instead he saw photos of him and Chanyeol that he was too lazy to put away, or more like refused to lock away in a small box inside his closet. He refused to put those precious memories away, and now they are like menacing ghosts taunting him for his stupidity. They seem to come alive, laughing at him, mocking him and his belief that Chanyeol could actually love him. He could hear their amusement with him, see the mirth in their eyes.

"Who do you think you are Baekhyunnie for someone to actually love you?"

"Such a stupid boy to think perfect Chanyeol could actually care for him."

"A pretty face, but such an airhead Baekhyunnie. What made you think you are worthy of love?"

"A complete airhead aren't you Baek? This is why Chanyeol could only ever see you as a humping post."

"You can't even pleasure him properly Baekhyun..why would he stay with you?"

"You're good for nothing but someone to play around Baekkie~ why can't you see that properly?"

"Stop. Please stop," he pleads as he feels himself breaking apart slowly, their taunts at him voicing out each and every insecurity he ever had.

"Is poor Baekhyun hurt from what we're saying? Didn't your mother tell you that the truth fucking hurts?"

"Hope is a useless feeling Baekkie~ why do you cling on to the chance that Chanyeol might actually choose you?"

"You are good for nothing but to be used for pleasure. Don't think of yourself too highly Baekhyunnie~"

"Why won't you stop? Please," he begs, hot tears never stopping from streaming down his face.

"Do not forget your place in the social hierarchy Baekkie~ you are nothing to take note of."

"Why would Chanyeol even be proud of dating a wimp like you? Seriously?"

"You are an awkward little duck Baekhyunnie who can't even hold proper conversations without Jongdae to help you. Aren't you a poor little thing?

"Just leave Chanyeol be my sweetie, he's better off fucking other girls than be with you."

And then the world bleeds to become crimson red, the rest of the world seem to have stopped, the mocking laughter and unforgiving words he heard earlier replaced with the loud pounding of his beating heart. He moves slowly, almost as if in a trance as he picks up the nearest object near him, his baseball bat he prepared last night for the party, and then he swings.

Their very first picture of when they started dating together falls to the ground in a resonating smash, shards of glass breaking and chips of wood flying off in all directions. He heaves a deep breath at the satisfaction of seeing it broken on the ground, his whole body tingling at the exhilaration of an adrenaline rush. He turns his sight to other photos and their anniversary couple photo becomes victim next, Baekhyun swinging with all his might to destroy the picture to smithereens, loud crack echoing in his empty dorm room. Everything becomes a target for his unsuppressed anger, the blood in his veins singing in bliss at the destruction of this happy little world he used to live in. His shouts of anger are loud as he swings his bat even at his bed lamp, the loud crash of the broken fixture sounding like a beautiful melody in his ears. Every photo on display is destroyed by swinging his bat down on it, no space in his room left untouched as books are thrown against walls. It is complete and utter chaos, a demolition of all his little hopes and dreams, an annihilation of a little world Byun Baekhyun built for himself.

He’s blinded by his anger as he continues to ruin every part of his room that reminded him of his weak and pathetic heart. Tables and chairs upturned in a moment of strength and utter fury, his cries echoing in his ears. It’s heartbreak in its most true and destructive form and Baekhyun reveled and lived in its fiery moment.

He doesn’t stop until all the adrenaline rush flushes out of his body, leaving him a breathless mess, his broken heart caught up in his throat, tears still pooling at the corner of his eyes. He struggles to get oxygen in his body, muscles trembling and weakening making him drop his weapon of choice. Everything he treasured is gone, and he doesn’t know if he should be happy or not.

Then his phone vibrates in his back pocket, signaling an incoming text.

With quivering hands, he reaches for the device. And in a moment of clarity and hopelessness, he wished for it to be his best friend to pull him out of this dark realm he stepped in.

 

My dorm at 9?

 

Amusement starts to bubble up within Baekhyun triggering something within him, like another car crash waiting to happen. His quiet sobs slowly morph into small chuckles; his giggles are only silent at first, his shoulders moving in mirth. His laughter is slow to build to a crescendo, his tears finally stopping in favor of the dark humor slowly eating up his being until his laughs turn into loud barks of laughter that goes on and on as he starts to lose his grip on reality. His teary eyes lost their shine, replaced by a crazed look on his face as he takes a good look at what his room has become. He laughs at the sight of the ruins, gleefully looking at the parts of his life now torn into pieces before him. His jaw hurts at his increasing laughter, each becoming louder and louder after the other, finding amusement at the smallest details of his life that are now in shambles. He continues to laugh until his stomach aches and he grips hard on his own hair as he crumbles to the ground on his knees, pieces of glass hurting him as he starts to bleed. He should panic, but he doesn’t, only laughing even harder at the agony.

Sanity had left Baekhyun a long time ago, and he’s starting to realize that that might not be too fucking bad after all.

He stands up, hands bruised and knees smeared with blood, his phone laying forgotten on the ground. The clock hanging from his wall says it’s 10 minutes to 9, and he starts heading for the door. For a moment he considers fixing things up before he decides to go – the first thought he had this entire day that had any semblance of rationality – but he decides against it. He turns the knob and leaves the room, and starts walking.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t look back.

 

 


End file.
